Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of forming an underwire channel of a bra cup which fixes and removes an underwire made of steel or fiber-reinforced plastic (FRP) based on using requirements, after forming the underwire channel.
Description of the Prior Art
A conventional bra cup is made of fabric and contains a cup portion made of thermoformed material, such as foam or cotton fiber, to shape a support portion. Furthermore, the bra cup is completely made of thermoformed material, such as foam or cotton fiber, and the bra cup also contains an underwire made of steel or plastics material.
Another bra cup is made of fabric and contains a cup portion, an arcuate bag sewed on a bottom of the cup portion, and a steel underwire accommodated in the cup portion. An opening of the arcuate bag is sewn to fix the steel underwire. However, such a manufacturing method spends high production cost, and the steel underwire is arcuate. Furthermore, the fabric causes wrinldes in a sewing process.
Another conventional bra cup contains a cup portion made of thermoformed material, such as foam or cotton fiber. A profile of the cup portion is formed by a mold which is heated, and the mold heats and presses two flat foam/cotton fiber pieces to shape the cup portion into a profile which corresponds to a breast. Then, a steel underwire is fixed between the two flat foam/cotton fiber pieces, and the two fiat foam/cotton fiber pieces are adhered together after the mold heats and presses the two flat foam/cotton fiber pieces, thus covering and limiting the steel underwire between the two fiat foam/cotton fiber pieces.
When a user is inspected by a customs officer, she will be inspected carefully, because her bra cup contains the steel underwire. To avoid such a problem, the steel underwire is replaced by an underwire made of plastic material, but this underwire cannot sufficiently support the cup portion of the bra cup.
Accordingly, it is an important issue to manufacture a bra cup which contains a cup portion made of foam or cotton fiber and contains a steel underwire or an underwire made of plastic material, so that the user replaces and chooses the underwire of steel or plastic material according to using requirements.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.